Cet amour-là
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Severus aime Lily depuis le début des temps. À chaque année scolaire, il doit vivre dans son ignorance. Il peut bien tenter de l'oublier, mais comment faire lorsque votre pire ennemi lui tourne sans cesse autour ? Réussira-t-il, pour une fois, à lui faire comprendre qu'il peut en être autrement, avec de la volonté ? Snily/Jily/remus-Lily/Wolfstar
1. Severus Rogue

C'était tout juste si l'école venait de recommencer. Severus n'avait toujours pas oublié Lily, mais elle semblait l'ignorer, malgré ces étés qu'ils passaient ensemble. Étant voisins, cela faisait quelques années qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais chaque fois qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard, ils s'ignoraient. Cela le blessait, mais c'était de sa faute. Il se tenait avec ce genre de gens qui détestent les enfants de Moldus, comme Lily. Pour eux, ce qui comptait le plus était d'avoir le sang pur, rien de plus. Il aimait bien ses amis, mais ils le renieraient s'ils venaient à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. En effet, Lucius et Bellatrix s'entendaient bien pour ça. Quant à Severus, c'était le troisième maillon du trio, mais bien des gens le soupçonnaient d'avoir été pris en pitié, ou d'être le chien de poche de ces deux inséparables. Ce faisant, Rogue avait beaucoup appris de ces deux-là et était devenu aussi méchant et désagréable que ces deux derniers.

Ce jour-là, il marchait en compagnie de Lucius et Bella, lorsqu'ils virent une jeune élève de Poufsouffle du nom de Alice, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, accotée contre le mur. Le trio l'entoura et lui cracha des mots au visage, alors qu'elle essaya de s'enfuir, en vain. Ils cessèrent de l'intimider lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix féminine surgir de derrière eux.

- Lâchez-la, pauvres idiots !

Severus se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de la jeune fille parmi mille. C'était Lily. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé. Severus lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Il lâcha la jeune fille immédiatement et fit un pas derrière. Lily répéta son ordre et les autres finirent par laisser tomber. Elle avait ce pouvoir de persuasion cette chère Lily, non pas seulement parce qu'elle était préfète et qu'elle pouvait coller des retenues, mais le regard qu'elle avait aurait suffit à faire fondre n'importe qui. Du moins, par ce regard, Severus aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, il lui aurait obéi au doigt et à l'œil, espérant un peu que par ces actions, elle lui accorderait la moindre attention. Elle était belle, c'était vrai, quiconque aurait pu dire le contraire ? La voix de Lily le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Ça va Alice ? Qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles t'on encore fait ? Allez, viens, ne fais pas attention à eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Le cœur de Severus se serra. Lily croyait qu'il était idiot. Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Lucius et Bella ricanèrent, apparemment heureux d'être si méprisés et craints. Quant à Severus, il soupira, déçu d'avoir déçu celle qu'il aimait … Non. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Lily n'était que sa voisine, à l'école, ils se détestaient, il ne pouvait en être autrement. De toute façon, à en juger par la manière qu'elle lui parlait, il se devait de la détester. Il apprivoiserait un sentiment de haine à son égard, il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait une chance. Elle se tenait avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor qui le harcelaient. En effet, ces quatre garçons amis de Lily étaient les seuls capable de se payer la tête de Severus car eux seuls savaient ce qu'il ressentait pour leur amie. James Potter était sans doute le pire des quatre à supporter. Il était toujours en train de manigancer contre lui, et Lily semblait le trouver bien à son goût.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lily qui repartait en tenant la main de la jeune fille et dit aux autres qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Ils acquiescèrent sans poser de questions et partirent dans la direction opposée de leur compagnon.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le parc, au pied de l'arbre auquel il avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de repenser à ce qu'il faisait à sans cesse intimider ces gens. Il savait bien que ce ne serait pas comme ça qu'il allait devenir quelqu'un. Mais en même temps, qui pouvait convaincre Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange de cesser ces enfantillages ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas.

Pour se changer les idées, il fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un livre, qu'il commença à lire, sans réelle conviction. Certes, les loups-garous étaient un sujet qui s'avérait fort intéressant, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il le referma, et le rangea dans son sac et il ferma les yeux.

Severus ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi qu'au moment où il entendit la voix de ces quatre garçons qu'il méprisait tant. Il leva la tête. Il les reconnut tous les quatre : James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqués, il était content. IL se contenta de les observer, comme si cela pouvait l'aider. Ils se couraient après, se lançant des sorts pour s'amuser. Ils riaient. Severus se surprit à les envier. Ils semblaient si près les uns des autres, chacun semblait avoir sa place au sein de ce quatuor. Sirius tourna la tête vers Severus et sourit. Ce dernier crut qu'il l'ignorerait lorsqu'il l'a vu se retourner, et éprouva même de la sympathie envers lui. Cette sympathie fut extrêmement passagère étant donné qu'à peine trois secondes plus tard, il le vit donner un coup de coude à James, qui se retourna tout sourire. Severus ramassa son sac et entreprit de s'en aller, mais il se retrouva suspendu par une jambe dans les airs. Il n'entreprit même pas de se défendre, il les laissa faire, honteux. Il fut heureux de voir Lily arriver pour intervenir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? Laissez-le tranquille ! , dit-elle.

- Mais, Lily-chat, fit James d'un ton suppliant, tu dois admettre qu'il a l'air franchement plus sympathique comme ça !

Lily me jeta un coup d'œil, plein de pitié. Les garçons rirent de plus belle.

- Relâchez-le, j'ai dit. Viens Severus, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Severus ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Bien que James lui aie donné un baiser sur la joue pour s'excuser, Lily roula des yeux en lui faisant jurer de ne plus recommencer. Puis, elle prit Severus par la main et l'emmena chez Mrs. Pomfresh, sous les regards consternés de ses amis.


	2. Lily, tu en es venue à ignorer James

Ils marchèrent sans discuter. Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Lily se tourna vers lui. Il l'observa, de sa crinière rousse jusqu'au bleu de ses yeux. S'il avait été James, ou quelconque personnage arrogant et irrespectueux, peut-être aurait-il regardé plus bas, mais ça ne l'interessait pas, pas s'il savait que ça lui serait inaccessible. Elle avait changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il la savait gâtée sur ses formes, bien qu'il n'osait pas la regarder de cet œil pervers. Lily soutenait son regard. Soudain, elle fit quelque chose qui surprit Severus. Lily le prit dans ses bras, et lui souffla à l'oreille un « je m'ennuie de toi ». Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et relâcha son étreinte, ne laissant pas Severus lui répondre. Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie pour livrer à Mrs Pomfresh le soin de le soigner de ses quelques furoncles que celui qu'elle aimait lui avait fait pousser. Une fois Severus installé, Lily repartit, sans le moindre signe d'au revoir.

Lily rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondor, la tête basse. C'est tout juste si elle passa le portrait de la grosse Dame qu'elle se fit accoster par Remus.

- Je peux te parler Lily ?

- Euh … oui bien sûr !

- Viens.

Remus lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le divan miteux préféré des garçons et il lui fit signe de l'écouter.

- Il y a deux choses dont je voudrais te parler. Ce soir, c'est pleine lune.

Lily ne le laissa pas s'expliquer, elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle prit un bout de papier et lui signa une autorisation pour sortir la nuit. Lily avait eu l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore de signer ces autorisations spéciales pour Remus, étant donné sa situation. Elle lui tendit le bout de papier et il la remercia d'un sourire.

- La seconde chose dont je voudrais te parler est de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement avec Severus ? Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton meilleur ami et c'est bien quelque chose qui soit réciproque je te l'assure.

- Je sais Remus, merci. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je l'ai seulement aidé parce que c'est dans mes fonctions de stopper ce genre de querelles, même si c'est un Serpentard.

- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, et tu le sais très bien Lil. Tu aurais du voir ses yeux lorsqu'il t'as vue arriver…

- Je ne peux pas contrôler le regard des autres tu sais Lunard …

- Lily, tu en es venue à ignorer James !

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu le sais, Lily, que tu peux me le dire. Les autres n'en sauront rien.

Lily devint écarlate. Certes, elle avait confiance en Remus, mais comment réagirait-il ? De toute façon, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'était pas certaine elle-même de ce qui trottait dans sa tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda Remus, puis se lança :

- Tu sais, je connais Sev depuis que j'ai dix ans. C'est lui qui m'a appris ce que j'étais bien avant que j'aie ma lettre de Poudlard. Je me tenais avec lui lorsque nous étions enfants, car c'était le seul qui me comprenait dans mon « anormalité ». Ma sœur croyait que j'étais un monstre, alors que mes parents ne savaient qu'être fiers, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en parler de la même façon que je le faisais avec lui. Puis nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard et avons été séparés par le Choixpeau. Moi à Gryffondor, lui à Serpentard, je ne t'apprends rien. Chaque année, nous sommes efforcés de s'ignorer pour la seule raison que ses amis le tueraient s'ils savaient qu'il avait pour amie une sale … Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi ! C'était sa décision, que j'ai décidé de respecter.

- Mais pourquoi avoir ignoré James tout à l'heure ?

- Justement Remus, j'y venais. Tu sais, j'ai fait la rencontre de James, et de vous tous. J'adore James, je suis persuadée que c'est l'homme de ma vie, il ne faut pas s'en faire avec cela. Cependant, j'adore Severus aussi, c'est un ami fidèle sur qui on peut compter. Mais je m'ennuie de lui pendant que nous sommes à Poudlard. Parfois, pendant les vacances, nous retournons chacun chez soi, pour pouvoir se voir. Ses parents m'aiment bien, étant donné que Severus est de sang-mêlé, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient le punir car il se tenait avec des enfants de Moldus, ce serait un manque de logique… Mais tout à l'heure, c'est simplement car je trouvais ça injuste et j'ai pris le prétexte de le raccompagner à l'infirmerie parce qu'il en avait besoin, et parce que ça me permettrait de le voir un peu … J'ai si peur qu'il soit jaloux Remus, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Lily se mit à sangloter. Remus la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il la comprenait tellement, c'était ça qui était beau avec Lily. Leur ressemblance au niveau psychologique était indéniable. Parfois, Peter et Sirius blaguaient qu'ils finiraient bien ensemble ces deux-là, ce qui créait parfois des conflits entre James et lui.

- Je … je suis désolée Remus. Je ne voulais pas, c'est si dur tu sais, de vivre en devant renier des amitiés parce qu'on a pas le sang qu'il faut pour plaire … Tu devrais y aller, le soleil se couche.

Et comment qu'il comprenait ! Combien d'amitiés avait-il du renier à cause de ce qu'il était ? COmbien de personnes avaient été rayées de sa vie à cause de ça ? IL était chanceux d'avoir Lily, Sirius ,James et Peter qui le soutenaient et qui l'encourageait au lieu de le rejeter pour sa différence … Dans un dernier regard pour sa meilleure amie, il se leva, et rejoignit la forêt interdite, pour passer une autre de ces terribles nuits.


	3. Tout est compliqué avec toi

Le lendemain, Lily se leva de bonne heure et se dirigea prendre une douche bien froide. Elle repensa à sa conversation de la veille avec Remus, et s'accorda qu'elle avait tout dit correctement. Mais elle se repassa sans cesse le moment où elle disait adorer Severus ... Pouvait-elle l'adorer autant qu'elle adorait James ? Non, James c'était plus que ça. Et lui aussi, c'était certain. Remus le lui avait confié alors qu'elle lui en parlait cet été. D'ailleurs, cela expliquait bien des choses ... Queudver et Sirius semblaient prendre un plaisir fou à s'éclipser lorsqu'elle se joignait à eux, mais elle savait qu'ils ne partaient pas par mépris puisqu'ils adressaient des clins d'oeil à James en partant. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager, elle sentait que ça la couperait trop de ses activités, bien que ça n'y changerait pas grand chose. Elle aimait bien qu'il lui tourne autour, qu'il la couvre de baisers sur la joue, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître. Elle sortit de la douche et s'essuya le visage. Elle entreprit de s'habiller avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis.

- Bonjour ma jolie, bien dormi ?

C'était Sirius qui lui avait parlé. Elle lui fit la grimace avant de lui répondre par l'affirmatif. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des petits noms comme ça, c'était toute une idée de leur avoir révélé. Les garçons se mirent à l'imiter pour l'offusquer tout en riant. Lily mima de se fâcher et continua d'avaler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Ça va Lily ? T'as l'air pressée ...

En effet, Lily était pressée. Severus n'était pas à la table des Serpentard, et Malefoy ne cessait de la fixer d'un air mauvais. Que savait-il au juste ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas savoir qu'elle était amie avec Sev, personne ne savait. Elle comprit alors qu'à ses yeux, elle ou ses amis devait l'avoir blessé, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, et ce n'était pas faux, étant donné qu'il était à l'infirmerie. À cette heure, il ne devait pas avoir trop de visiteurs, elle bafouilla donc l'excuse aux garçons qu'elle allait chercher ses bouquins pour son premier cours et partit au quatrième étage, pour visiter son ami. Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. La pièce était déserte. Elle s'approcha du lit où Severus avait été installé. Il dormait. Lily se demanda si elle devait le réveiller et resta plantée à son chevet, le regardant dormir. Il était beau, elle devait se l'admettre. Il était bien découpé, ses cheveux de jais contrastait magnifiquement avec la pâleur de son teint. Il lui manquait tant... Elle lui prit la main d'une douceur réconfortante. Il ouvrit les yeux, et il la découvrit, à sa plus grande surprise.

- Lily ? Tu .. ici ? Je

Mais Lily l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Tu me manques Severus ...

- Je sais, tu me l'as dit hier ...

- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas ... C'est dur sans toi. T'es un de mes meilleurs amis, t'es comme un frère pour moi en fait. T'ignorer comme ça, c'est pas facile ...

- Je sais Lily, c'est la même chose pour moi ... Mais comment voudrais-tu faire autrement ? Lucius et Bella sont des adeptes de sang-pur, comme le 3/4 des Serpentard... Regarde seulement Regulus, à quel point il semble renier son cousin seulement parce qu'il se tient avec toi...

- Ce n'est pas juste ... Je comprends bien qu'ils puissent me mépriser, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ils se donnent le droit de choisir tes amis ...

- C'est compliqué Lily ...

- Tout est compliqué avec toi ...

Ça y était, elle pleurait. Snape la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il se sentait si désemparé de l'avoir fait pleurer ! Il voulut lui prendre la main d'un geste maladroit afin de la réconforter, mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle se leva d'un geste définitif.

- Je vais te laisser dans ce cas, on se reverra quand tu en auras envie.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard supplémentaire, ne se retourna pas, puis ressortit, laissant Severus seul avec lui-même.


	4. La lettre

**Désolée si ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas écrit, nous sommes présentement dans les derniers jours de l'année scolaire, donc les examens finaux me prennent beaucoup de temps. Merci pour vos reviews, je tente de faire mon possible pour vous divertir avec cette fanfic :) **

**Résumé : Lily est venue voir Severus pour lui parler, mais il l'avait blessé en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'être ami avec elle à Poudlard alors Lily est partie en pleurant.**

Severus regardait le vide depuis plusieurs minutes. Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Elle avait raison dans un sens : pourquoi ses amis devraient-ils choisir à sa place avec qui il pouvait être ami ? Parce qu'ils avaient le sang pur et qu'ils disaient savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui ? Pourtant, s'ils la connaissaient, peut-être que leur opinion changerait ... Mais comment cela pourrait-il arriver ? Elle était de sang moldu, et eux, ils méprisaient ces gens-là. En plus, elle était à Gryffondor, les ennemis jurés des Serpentards depuis le début des temps. Jamais on n'avait vu un Gryffondor et un Serpentard se prendre par la main en se jurant l'amour éternel, c'était impensable !

Impensable, oui ... Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait Severus. Lily avait beau être tout le contraire de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'apprécier, mais il l'aimait, de tout son coeur. Il se rappela ses 10 ans, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré : tout de suite il avait remarqué ses yeux, qui semblaient remplis de courage, de douceur et d'innocence. C'était ses yeux qui l'avaient charmé. Elle semblait fragile et audacieuse, ses cheveux flamboyants illuminaient son visage, laissant croire à Severus qu'elle était un ange tombée du ciel. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il en était toujours persuadé. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Severus s'imaginait avec elle, lui tenant la main autour d'une table entourée d'enfants quelques années plus tard. Rêves de fous, justement. Severus ferma les yeux et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Sa gorge s'était nouée, par tristesse de n'avoir aucun espoir. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle s'intéresse à lui de toute façon ? Il lui disait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait être ami avec elle, alors si elle avait déjà ressenti quelque chose à son égard, cela devait avoir changé depuis.

Severus releva la tête. Pourquoi était-elle venue le voir tout à l'heure ? Ils n'étaient pas censés être amis. Certes, elle avait dit s'ennuyer, mais était-ce là la véritable raison ?Ta gueule Sev, t'es qu'un idiot. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? L'espoir tue, c'était bien ce que t'avais dit le professeur Slughorn lorsque tu lui en avais parlé, pensa-t-il. Il se leva de son lit et dit à Mme Pomfresh qu'il se sentait en état pour sortir. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et le laissa partir. IL sorti de l'infirmerie la tête haute, bien décidé à ignorer cette fille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il descendit les escaliers en direction des donjons, mais alors qu'il arpentait un couloir, un individu lui fonça dessus en courant et s'excusa à peine. James Potter, un être si arrogant, si détestable. Cela ne lui suffisait pas de lui voler celle qu'il aimait, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours ? Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu de sa faute, mais il ne voulait se l'admettre. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité être dans ses bras, et de l'entendre murmurer à son oreille qu'elle l'aimait ... Ce James ne paierait rien pour attendre, un jour, il verra.

Severus arriva dans les donjons et murmura le mot de passe, faisant gaffe à ce qu'aucun enfant de première année d'une autre maison qui attendaient sans doute le professeur Slughorn pour leurs cours de potions ne l'entendent. Le portrait pivota, laissant place à une pièce sombre, faite de pierres avec des décorations émeraudes, au couleurs de Salazar Serpentard. Il y avait des fenêtres, qui laissaient voir ce qui se passait sous le lac Noir. Parfois, on pouvait même apercevoir le calmar géant s'il venaient dans les parages.

- Severus !

Ce dernier se retourna, laissant voir Bellatrix, qui semblait bien soucieuse.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses d'avoir mis mon nez là où je n'aurais pas dû, mais il y avait un hibou qui avait laissé une lettre à ton chevet ...

En effet, les hiboux avaient accès au dortoirs par des fentes qui se trouvaient sur les rochers, un peu à l'extérieur de l'eau. Severus regarda Bella en lui faisant signe de continuer... Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et murmura, sous un ton de répugnance et de curiosité :

- C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! Compte-toi chanceux que je ne l'aille pas lue, c'est Regulus qui m'en a empêché ...

Severus lui arracha des mains. L'enveloppe était intacte, elle n'y avait donc pas touchée. Il exprima un soupir de soulagement. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et retourna à son dortoir, pour la lire seul. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec une délicatesse telle, qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était le plus beau des trésors. Il en sorti le parchemin et se mit à lire la fine écriture de Lily Evans.

" Sev,

Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir une seule seconde. Je te dis ça car je sais que tu y as pensé, je te connais par coeur Severus Rogue. Mais je me suis calmée, et j'espère pouvoir t'expliquer tout ceci d'une façon plus claire. Oralement, c'est plus difficile, mais à l'écrit, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de limites, aucune censure à faire. Alors bon, je me suis dit que je t'écrirai cette lettre pour communiquer, alors je me lance.

Tu sais, ça me manque ce qu'on est en dehors de Poudlard. J'ai besoin de toi, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre. T'es mon meilleur ami Sev. Bien sûr, il y a Remus, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Vos places dans mon coeur sont si différentes, mais je ne saurais l'expliquer exactement. Écoute, ça en devient compulsif, il faut que je sache que je puisse encore compter sur toi, que je puisse encore rire avec toi ... J'en ai marre de me cacher, d'attendre les vacances et prétexter aux gars une excuse comme quoi que Noël dans ma famille, c'est crucial que j'y sois jusqu'à ma majorité. Tu sais à quel point Pétunia et moi nous nous apprécions depuis qu'elle croit que je suis un monstre, et retourner là-bas sans jamais savoir si tu y seras ou non, c'est parfois décevant. On devrait s'organiser des vacances un jour, que ce soit dans ton jardin ou à la plage, ce serait bien ! J'm'ennuie de mon meilleur ami, j'espère bien que celui-ci acceptera de me rencontrer mardi vers 22h00 dans la salle où il est possible d'être tranquilles. On ne sera pas dérangés, tes amis n'en sauront rien. Je veux seulement parler ...

Si tu es d'accord, fais moi signe dès qu'on se voie,

À bientôt Severus !

Lily "

Severus rangea l'enveloppe sous son oreiller au même moment où quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était Regulus.

- Alors, tu comptes aller la voir ?

- Aller voir qui ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

- Lily ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Par la façon dont vous vous regardez...


	5. La salle sur demande

Severus fixa longuement son camarade. Que savait-il, exactement ? Ou plutôt, qui d'autre savait-il cela ?

- Alors, tu comptes y aller ? fit Regulus. C'est vrai que c'est une jolie fille...

Severus se renfrogna. Était-il sérieux où se moquait-il de lui ? Il le foudroya du regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Regulus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais Severus, c'est la meilleure amie de mon cousin, et il est vrai qu'elle semble gentille, je serais heureux pour toi, si tu parvenais à quelque chose. Je ne parle pas pour moi, mais si tu veux la protéger, peut-être devrais-tu y renoncer ...

Il lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule et se leva, rejoignant ainsi son propre lit à baldaquin. Severus le regarda, perplexe. Et lui qui pensait que Regulus serait le premier à la renier pour ça, il devait croire qu'il s'était trompé... Ou bien il se moquait de lui. Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Severus se leva, et écrit sur un bout de papier "j'y serai". Il le fourra dans une poche de sa cape et marcha en direction du cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, où il avait cours avec les Gryffondor. Lily y était déjà. Il marcha droit sur elle, la bousculant suffisamment pour qu'elle échappe ses livres par terre. Il fit mine de s'excuser et l'aida à ramasser ses choses. Il leva la tête et lui sourit, en lui glissant le morceau de parchemin dans le creux de sa main. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils retournèrent s'asseoir pour suivre le cours. Lorsqu'il s'installa à sa place, Regulus s'assied à ses côtés, le regard amusé. Severus rougit.

- Finalement, tu comptais y aller ? demanda-t'il.

- Peut-être.

- Alors bonne chance !

Severus n'y fit pas attention et fit mine d'écouter le cours.

Le soir arriva. et Severus ne savait trop comment se préparer. Était-ce un rendez-vous, ou était-ce qu'une soirée entre bons amis ? Convaincu qu'il n'arriverait à rien de concluant, il décida seulement de se nettoyer le visage et de se brosser les dents. À demi satisfait de son allure, il descendit dans la salle commune, où Bellatrix l'accosta.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Slughorn, mentit-il.

Elle sembla satisfaite de sa réponse et le laissa sortir. Il monta au septième étage en évitant le concierge et sa chatte ainsi que tous les autres préfets. Il parvint finalement à arriver au seuil de la salle, où il demanda "un endroit où être tranquille, comme le lui avait indiqué son amie. Il entra dans une pièce, spacieuse et élégante, où un grand lit était installé. Il y avait un foyer dans le fond de la pièce, avec un bureau de travail, des sofas et une petite salle de bain. Severus scruta la pièce et fut déçu de constater que Lily n'y était pas encore. Il s'assied sur un divan et attendit. Elle arriva à peine dix minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils se virent, ils s'adressèrent le plus chaleureux des souvenirs et elle courut se jeter dans ses bras, en guise de retrouvailles.

- Je suis si contente de te voir Severus, j'étais certaine que tu ne viendrais pas !

- Tu me manquais aussi Lily, bien sûr que je serais venu.

Lily lui sourit. Ce qu'elle était jolie. Ce visage était si attendrissant, elle lui donnait des ailes. En moins d'une seconde, son visage changea. Elle s'assied près de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Severus, je voulais te dire ... Ne fais pas attention à James, je ne sais pas pourquoi il te fait subir tout ça ...

-Parce que c'est un être idiot et arrogant, voilà pourquoi.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça de lui, Severus Rogue !

Elle semblait fâchée. Ou au bord des larmes, on n'aurait pas pu dire. Severus sentit son coeur se serrer. Il baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre dire son nom au complet, il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien. Il la regarda avec des yeux exprimant toute sa désolation. Lily inspira un bon coup puis se reprit.

- Désolée. C'est juste que je crois qu'il est un peu jaloux, ces temps-ci, il n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude.

- Jaloux ? Pourquoi quelqu'un comme James Potter serait-il jaloux ? Il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais. Il n'est pas plus unique qu'un autre.

- Mais alors pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

- Je ne sais pas Sev, de toi, peut-être. Tu sais, je passe beaucoup de temps avec ces quatre garçons, et je dois avouer que je me confie beaucoup à Remus. C'est un garçon extrêmement gentil et enfin, je lui ai dit à propos de toi ... Je sais que c'était supposé demeurer un secret, mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un ...

- Et Potter aurait tout entendu ? Je ne vois pas comment il peut être jaloux d'une amitié à temps partiel ...

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle semblait gênée.

- Moi non plus, je ne vois pas ... Peut-être que ... non, laisse tomber, c'est stupide.

- Vas-y, dis ?

- ... Peut-être qu'il croit qu'il a de la concurrence.

- Pourquoi cela serait-il une compétition ? Tu n'es pas un prix Lily, c'est ridicule.

- Non, mais tu comprends certainement ce que je veux dire !

Severus réfléchit. Non. Non il ne comprenait pas. Que pouvait-elle vouloir dire par là ? Elle n'était pas un prix, un point final. C'était une personne à part entière, l'une des meilleures personnes que Severus avait rencontré. Il hocha la tête en signe de négation. Lily soupira. Un silence se fit entendre. Apparemment, un malaise s'était créé. Lily prit une bonne inspiration, puis se lança.

- Peut-être croit-il que je t'aime ...

Severus ne répondit pas, mais parut intrigué. Que devait-il dire, et surtout, pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ? Lily craignait la réaction de son ami. Le silence de Severus l'effrayait. Voulant se sauver de ce poids, elle continua :

- Je sais, c'est idiot. Mais j'imagine qu'il a ses raisons ...

- Et qu'est-ce que ces raisons pourraient-elles être ? se risqua-t'il

Lily sourit.

- Il a parlé de la façon qu'on se regardait lorsque j'étais venue à ton secours l'autre jour. J'avais agi avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un imbécile parce qu'il t'avait harcelé, et peut-être croit-il que c'était pour mieux paraître à tes yeux. Je ne considère pas James comme un imbécile, je l'adore, mais il l'a mal pris. Ou encore, peut-être est-ce seulement qu'il m'ait entendu parler avec Remus l'autre soir, lorsque je lui racontais comment nous nous étions connus, la place que tu occupais dans mon coeur depuis, et ce que ça me faisait de ne plus te voir ...

- Est-ce que, je veux dire ...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu est en train de dire que, tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Lily fit un demi-sourire. Elle le contempla, d'un oeil observateur. Regrettant maintenant ses paroles, Severus rougit, puis baissa la tête. Ce qu'il avait honte ! Venait-il de dire à la femme qu'il aimait qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard ? Ça y est, il avait tout gâché. Il bafouilla un "je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te brusquer", mais au même moment, elle lui prit la main et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Severus leva la tête avec appréhension. Il craignait sa réponse. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Lily sourit.

- Je crois que oui. Mais, c'est compliqué. Oublie ça. Ce serait trop compliqué...

- ... On pourrait si on voulait...

- Et tes amis ?

Elle semblait en colère à présent. Severus se tut, regrettant d'avoir parlé.

- Et tes si bons amis, hein ? Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'ils soient au courant de notre amitié, tu as toujours dit que tu étais un homme morts s'ils venaient à découvrir ! As-tu seulement pensé à à quel point j'ai pu souffrir de toujours devoir nier que tu étais mon meilleur ami, outre Remus ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se faire traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe par tout tes petits copains de Serpentard ? Et maintenant : on pourrait si on voulait ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Parce que ce serait une relation différente, tout changerait ? Mon sang ne sera pas plus pur Severus, c'est une chose qui ne changera pas à leurs yeux.

Elle pleurait à présent. Severus se confondit en excuses. Il se sentait si mal. Elle avait raison, comment pourraient-ils faire ? Il la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire.

- Tu as raison Lily, je suis désolé ! Mais regarde moi, plaida t'il, en posant la main de Lily sur son coeur. Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi, j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi.

- T'es un gars très gentil Severus, c'est une de tes meilleures qualités. Je voudrais bien aussi, mais que veux tu qu'on fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Mais il doit bien exister un moyen ?

- Cette pièce pourrait être un endroit possible pour se voir. Où nous pourrions retourner à la maison pour Noël ?Mais là n'est pas la question ... Que vais-je dire à James ?

- Ne lui dit pas, c'est tout.

- C'est compliqué Severus. Je t'aime, mais je l'aime aussi. Je ne peux pas choisir ...

Severus ne répondit pas. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire. Accepterait-il de la laisser se promener d'une part et d'autre entre lui et celui qu'il considérait en ennemi ? Difficilement, mais c'était Lily qui importait. Elle avait dit l'aimer non ? Et l'amour, c'est un sentiment qu'on ne peut contrôler, il était bien placé pour le savoir, cela faisait 6 ans qu'il essayait de l'oublier. Il lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir. Elle approcha son visage du sien et ferma les yeux de Severus. Elle en profita pour l'admirer. Puis, contre toute attente, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Severus fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle l'attira contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur contre la sienne, goûter à la douceur de ses fines lèvres, sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Comme il pouvait l'aimer ...

- Lily, serais-tu vraiment prête à te sacrifier pour qu'on continue de se voir ainsi, toujours en se cachant ?

- Avons-nous réellement le choix ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses renier de tes amis Sev, mais je ne veux pas non plus blesser James, je ne suis même pas certaine de ce que je préfèrerais. Je te demande une période d'essai, d'accord ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je t'aime Lily.

- Moi aussi Severus. T'es vraiment un homme bien Severus, te l'ai-je dit ?

- Merci Lil'. Venant de toi, ça signifie beaucoup.

Lily se plaça derrière Severus, et lui massa les épaules. Elle voyait qu'il semblait tendu, plus qu'à l'habitude, sans doute à cause du choc radical qui venait de se passer dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux, et savoura le moment. Elle lui donna un baiser sur le front, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tout va bien aller Severus, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi confiance.

Severus ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire. Il avait peur, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Lily insista dans sa façon de le masser, puis, s'impatientant, elle lui pris le visage à deux main, de façon à ce qu'il puisse bien la regarder.

- Fais- moi confiance, répéta-t'elle.

Severus inspira un bon coup, puis dit, avec assurance :

- Je te fais confiance, Lily Evans.

**- Hello les gens, laissez des reviews pour laisser vos suggestions/commentaires svp, je vous adore 3**


	6. Qui es-tu, Severus Rogue ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Severus et Lily s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Lily n'était toujours pas décidée. Les jours passaient, et les amis de Severus se faisaient de plus en plus méchants avec elle. Un jour, elle arriva même à se demander s'il pouvait réellement aimer quelqu'un, vu la façon dont il agissait avec ses amis depuis plusieurs jours.

- Lily, tu es avec nous ? demanda Remus.

- Oh, euh, oui désolée, j'étais distraite.

Elle se ressaisit. James lui donna un rapide baiser et elle se mit à lui jouer dans les cheveux, pendant qu'elle mangeait avec Remus, Sirius et Peter et James, bien sûr. Elle l'aimait bien ce garçon. Il était gentil, attentionné, bien qu'il aie parfois la tête enflée. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Severus pour le rencontrer, afin d'éclaircir les choses. Peut-être qu'en le revoyant, elle aurait une plus nette idée de qui elle pourrait bien choisir. Remus la regarda. Non, il l'analysait. Il semblait avoir parfaitement deviné ce à quoi elle pensait. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur lui pour ne rien dire à James. Elle lui fit un sourire, bien que non convaincue. Voyant le courrier arriver le matin, elle fut nerveuse d'apercevoir le hibou contenant sa lettre se diriger vers Severus, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle le vit lire la lettre, puis lui jeter un regard. Comme simple réponse, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, toujours en jouant dans les cheveux de son copain. Il acquiesça. À 12h00, il la rejoindrait à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, comme elle lui avait demandé.

Midi sonna. Lily se dirigea vers leur lieu de rencontre. Elle regarda droit devant. Severus était déjà là, il semblait attendre. Il était assis dans l'herbe, l'air songeur. La nervosité grimpa en Lily. Qu'avait-elle à lui dire, déjà ? Elle avait eu beau pratiquer son discours plusieurs fois dans sa tête, cette fois, c'était mort. Blanc de mémoire total. Elle s'avança, ne voulant surtout pas le laisser en plan après lui avoir dit qu'elle y serait.

- Hé, salut ! dit-elle, s'avançant vers lui.

Elle tremblait. Que voulait-elle qu'il sache exactement ? Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient amis, serait-elle capable de renoncer à leur amitié pour une histoire d'amour qui ne durerait peut-être pas ? Elle l'aimait pourtant, mais elle aimait James également... Lorsque celui-ci ne faisait pas son imbécile à la longueur de la journée. James avait un petit coté si charmeur, alors que Severus était si gentil... Tous deux étaient brillants, avaient leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Mais qu'en était-il de cette passion de Severus et de ses chers amis pour la magie noire ? Serait-elle en mesure d'accepter les commentaires désobligeants de Avery, Bellatrix, Lucius et du cousin de Sirius ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Mais elle ne pouvait changé ce qui avait été fait, ni ce qui avait été dit. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

- Salut Lily.

Il avait l'air nerveux lui-aussi. Ils s'avancèrent pour se rapprocher, ne sachant que faire. Lily réfléchissait. Elle le regarda durant de longues minutes, ne sachant que dire. Elle remarqua qu'il trembla et sourit, avant de briser le silence.

- J'étais certaine que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ? Tu avais dit dans ta lettre que nous devions parler à propos de la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai ...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et semblait de plus en plus nerveuse. Par où commencer ? Comme s'il avait deviné, il la regarda et pris la parole :

- Prend ton temps Lil'. Si tu ne veux pas le dire maintenant, ne le dis pas. Je ne suis pas pressé, tu pourras me le dire dès que tu te sentiras prête. Tu as l'air nerveuse, respire un peu ...

- Merci Sev. Je tenais à dire en fait ... Je comprendrais que tu crois qu'il s'agirait d'une erreur à tes yeux, nous n'aurions pas dû, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Je ...

- Prends ton temps, insista Severus, pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Lily pris une grande respiration, et ferma les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour être honnête. Je repensais à ce baiser que nous avions échangé l'autre soir, et je n'arrive pas à avancer dans ma réflexion. Je t'ai toujours aimé en tant que meilleur ami, mais apparemment, il ne s'agit pas que de ça. De plus, je ne crois pas que James et moi, cela va fonctionner. Je l'adore, mais si seulement il pouvait être moins arrogant des fois... Mais je ne crois pas que ta compagnie soit extrêmement rassurante, hésita-t'elle.

- Que ... Que veux tu dire ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-elle le lui dire sans le blesser ? Déjà qu'elle avait été maladroite... Elle ne voulait ni le blesser, ni lui révéler ses sentiments. Elle savait que sa voix l'avait déjà sans doute trahie, mais elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se surprit à s'énerver du fait qu'il ne changeait pas tellement d'expression sur son visage, et qu'il était difficile de deviner s'il était triste, inquiet ou fâché. Elle le regarda et s'attarda sur le fait qu'il tremblait.

- Ça t'arrive d'être nerveux de temps en temps ? demanda-t'elle, d'un ton amusé.

Severus rit nerveusement en tentant de cacher ses tremblements.

- Oui. Oui je le suis, désolé.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Severus, qu'elle dit, d'un air plus grave. Ça ne te fais rien de traîner avec ces gens qui pratiquent sans cesse la magie noire ? Ça fait quoi de traîner avec ces gens qui n'ont aucune pitié, qui ne semblent avoir aucun plaisir réel à la vie, si ce n'est que de rabaisser les autres. Ça ne te rend pas nerveux Severus ?

- Oui. En parfaite permanence.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu leur ami ? Tu n'es pas comme eux et tu le sais ça !

Severus baissa la tête. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Elle était fâchée, mais comment pouvait-il lui dire sans l'effrayer, sans la repousser ? Il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa aller .

- Lily, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est. Tu te rappelles la cérémonie des répartitions ? J'avais à ce moment-là été séparé de ma meilleure amie. Toi. Mais eux ils étaient là, et se démontraient sympathique avec moi. Je dois admettre qu'ils ont changé. Pourquoi rester leur ami ? Personnellement, je m'en débarrasserais si c'était aussi facile. Mais on ne sait jamais de quoi ils sont capables. Tu me connais Lily !

- Je ne sais plus pour être honnête. Qui es-tu Severus Rogue ?

- Je ne suis pas celui que je prétend être en tout cas. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir la protection qu'ils m'apportent en croyant que je suis des leurs pour chaque occasion. Je suis celui qu'on trouve imposant, menaçant, celui dont personne n'ose venir approcher par crainte. C'est la première fois dans ma vie ! Mais aussi, ils ont une influence incroyable. Regarde les torturer ces pauvres gens. Ce n'est pas une vie à envier, que de prendre plaisir à rabaisser, comme tu l'as dit. Bien souvent je suis présent et je ris, mais jamais on ne me voit agir. Je n'y vois pas d'intérêt, si ce n'est que ça me protège, moi aussi, de ces tortures. Je l'ai suffisamment vécu. Tu te rappelles de ce que j'étais lorsqu'on s'était rencontrés ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, dans un souffle, ne sachant quoi penser.

- C'est pour ça que je reste avec eux. Je suis lâche parce que j'ai peur. Lily ...

Il prit la tête de son amie dans ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle retenait ses larmes, cela se voyait. Il était démoli de la voir ainsi, mais était bien décidé à lui expliquer qui il était.

- Lily. Je n'étais et je suis toujours qu'un pauvre Serpentard de Sang-Mêlé. Les gens de ma maison préfèrent pourtant les gens de sang-pur, mais pas moi. Pourquoi cela ? Parce que je t'avais rencontré lorsque nous étions encore enfant et que ça m'était égal à ce moment là. Je t'avais vue pour la première fois, et je savais déjà ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je n'avais pas tort puisque je ressens encore la même chose aujourd'hui. Ne pleure pas Lily. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je donnerai tout pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse. Mais crois-moi lorsque je dis que je ne veux pas être comme ces gens-là. Ils essaient de m'influencer pour que je sois une "meilleure personne" à leurs yeux mais ils ont tort. C'est sur des gens comme toi qu'ils devraient se baser. Mes camarades m'assurent pour l'instant que d'une carapace, une protection que je puisse utiliser pour éviter ce que tu sais que je veux éviter. C'est ce que je suis Lily. Je ne veux de mal à personne. J'essaie simplement d'être accepté, pour une fois ...

**(SUITE PLUS TARD, JE LAISSE EN SUSPENSE)**

**P-S: Des petites reviews ne me feraient pas de mal :P (suggestions, commentaires, questions merciii )**


	7. Ne l'approche plus ! Plus jamais

Lily leva les yeux vers Severus. Apparemment, ses efforts pour cacher ses larmes semblaient vains. Elle secoua sa tête, en signe de dénégation.

- Je ne comprends pas Severus ... Tu le SAIS, qui ils sont, ce qu'ils veulent faire ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils veulent rejoindre les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Severus baissa la tête. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Mais il ne l'était pas, il ne voulait pas...

Voyant bien que Severus ne répondait pas, Lily commença à s'énerver.

- Tu vois ? Tu ne déments même pas. Tu m'as dit i peine dix minutes que tu n'étais pas comme eux ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Je te faisais confiance !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je ne suis pas l'un des leurs, je ne veux pas ...

- Alors prouve le !

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, sois créatif !

Elle était en colère à présent. Le regard qu'elle jeta à Severus l'acheva complètement. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni comment lui prouver. "Réfléchis Severus, tu le sais que tu n'es pas comme eux, il doit alors exister des milliers de moyens de le prouver ! " . Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il la regarda, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose. Mais non, il était impuissant, complètement bredouille d'argument devant ce regard qui l'accusaient de tant de choses. Il baissa les yeux, en signe de défaite. Certes, il savait qu'il ne devait pa la laisser dans le tort - c'est-à-dire, avec cette pensée qu'il n'était qu'un menteur - mais il ne savait pas comment le lui prouver : il n'était pas assez vieux pour avoir la Marque et elle le savait : elle lui avait prouvé en prononçant le mot "veulent".

- C'est ce que je croyais. Je suis désolée Severus, mais je ne sais plus que croire...

Elle lui dit un demi-sourire puis partit en direction du château, la tête basse. Severus la suivit du regard, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, soudain, il eut cet éclair de génie tant attendu : il fit jaillir un Patronus de sa baguette, en pensant bien fort à ces moments qu'ils avaient passés avant qu'il ne se tienne avec eux, et que James Potter n'entre dans leur vie. Il le dirigea vers Lily, qui continuait d'avancer. La biche argentée de Severus dépassa Lily et il la vit arrêter devant elle et la caresser. Elle se tourna vers Severus, l'air atteré.

- Ça ne prouve rien...

- Au contraire, ça prouve tout, et tu le sais. Tu sais ce que cela signifie aussi bien que moi Lily.

Ses larmes brillaient dans le vert de ses yeux, il le voyait de là. Il reprit :

- Lily, je le vois dans tes yeux que tu comprends ce que cela signifie.

- Je SAIS Severus ce que ça veut dire ! Mais ça ne prouve rien, rien ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir.. Je suis désolée ...

Elle fondit en larmes et courut vers l'intérieur du château. À peine fut elle entrée qu'elle fonça dans James, visiblement seul, puis tomba sur le sol. Severus, qui avait vu la scène de loin, courut pour arriver à leur hauteur, alors que la biche s'estompa. Sans un regard pour James, il tendit la main à Lily, pour l'aider à se relever, mais James le bouscula, pour que ce soit lui qui puisse l'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, grogna-t'elle, en se frottant le crâne, là où elle s'était cognée. Merci bien.

Elle répartit d'un pas vif en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, sans un regard pour les deux garçons. Pendant ce temps, Severus, qui semblait avoir compris qu'elle voulait être seule, s'en alla, ignorant James qui le traitait de lâche. Puis, ce dernier répartit pour retrouver Lily, l'appelant par son nom pour qu'elle l'attende. Impatiente, elle se retourna, l'air sur le bord d'exploser.

- Quoi ?!

- Désolé, si je te dérange, je vais y aller, dit James, interloqué par sa réaction.

L'expression de Lily s'attendrit au son de ces paroles, sans toutefois la rassurer. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait toujours pas choisi : James ou Severus. Elle n'avait pas très envie de lui parler, mais elle jugea que cela serait mieux ainsi. Elle s'assit alors sur les marches de l'escalier, et cacha son visage entre ses mains avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Non, ça va, tu ne me déranges pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

- Que sous-entends-tu par là ?

- Servilus. Tu étais avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Il t'a fait pleurer Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache, pas envie qu'il se mette à le haïr pour rien. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir si être avec James était ce qui la rendait heureuse.

- On parlait, c'est tout. Tu comprends, j'ai ... J'ai peur de perdre un ami et tout cela dépendra de ce qu'il choisi de devenir...

- Compte pas la dessus, c'est sûrement l'un d'eux.

- Quelles preuves as-tu contre lui, au juste ?

Sa colère était de retour, mais une pointe d'appréhension pouvait se faire remarquer dans sa voix. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on insulte son ami, son Severus... Elle n'accepterait pas qu'on le juge, qu'on le méprise, ou qu'on lui fasse du mal, peut importe ses Activités. Elle patientait. Elle voyait bien que James savait qu'il risquait grand en répondant à sa question.

- Regarde un peu avec qui il se tient ! Il aime la magie noire, il déteste les gens comme toi ! Pourquoi serais-tu différente ?

- Il me disait tout le contraire tout à l'heure alors ne t'avise pas ...

- Oh, à ce que je vois, le petit Servilo est rendu menteur, hypocrite et charmeur maintenant !

- FERME-LÀ !

James parut interloqué. Le visage de Lily était rouge de rage à présent. Elle avait craché ces deux derniers mots d'une voix forte qui avait fait taire James le temps d'un instant. Puis il reprit :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je te dis à voix haute ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ? Parce que je te dis que ton bon ami Severus n'est pas aussi bon que tu le crois lorsque tu as le dos tourné ? Donne moi une bonne raison de la fermer, Lily, mais laisse moi te dire une chose : ce n'est pas moi qui te traiterait de Sang-de-Bourbe s'il avait fallu que tu m'aides !

Les larmes de Lily coulaient à présent, une fois de plus. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte de se retrouver seule avec elle même, dans son lit à baldaquin . Elle continuait pourtant de fixer James, comme si il avait été un être immonde, dépourvu de sentiments.

- Je lui ai PARDONNÉ, Potter !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû !

- On pardonne toujours mieux quand l'autre a été honnête dans ce qu'il disait...

- Sage paroles, Evans. C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de le haïr ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Tu te contentes seulement de voir ce qu'il laisse paraître !

- J'ai quelques bonnes raisons de le haïr, et je compte bien le lui faire savoir.

- LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE. Ne l'approche plus ! Plus jamais ...

Sa respiration était haletante, on aurait dit qu'elle avait couru des kilomètres, sans s'arrêter. Elle n'était plus capable, plus capable de le voir ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante sur son ami. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais cette fois, il ne répondit pas. Il semblait perturbé, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. En murmurant son nom, il entreprit de l'enlacer, pour s'excuser, mais elle le repoussa.

- Ne me touche pas !

James sembla d'abord ne pas comprendre, puis il sembla aussi fâché que Lily, quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

- Une des raisons pour laquelle je le déteste, c'est qu'il a ce don, ce je-ne-sais-quoi, qui te ferait changer de camp à tout moment. Il t'aime bien, ce Servilus, tu le sais très bien !

- Arrête ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je disais ...

- T'es jaloux, t'es jaloux de lui parce que je lui fais confiance autant qu'à toi, malgré ce qu'il m'a fait l'année dernière. Eh bien, saches que toi aussi, je t'ai pardonné des choses que je n'aurais pas du, mais lui n'agit pourtant pas de la sorte.

- Je suis ton copain, Lily, c'est normal que je veule te protéger.

- Alors j'en ai MARRE de ta fichue protection ! Je suis assez grande pour vivre toute seule ! James ... Je suis désolée, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause... J'ai besoin de réfléchir ...

James parut déconfit. Il baissa la tête et se contenta de la hocher en signe d'approbation. Certes, il n'était pas d'accord, mais il respectait la décision de Lily, même s'il se sentait prêt à tout pour la reconquérir avant Rogue. Lily se leva, puis sans dire un mot, se dirigea la tête basse vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, elle bredouilla un " James est en bas" à Sirius, qui devait sûrement le chercher. Remus la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais elle lui fit un demi-sourire triste, qui signifiait qu'elle lui raconterait une autre fois. Elle monta dans sa chambre, et se coucha sur son lit, en prenant soin de fermer les rideaux. Elle pleura un moment, puis sous le poids des émotions de la journée elle s'endormit dans un sommeil lourd.

**Merci pour vos reviews tout le monde, je suis désolée pour l'attente, je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'inspiration, mais je ne lâcherez pas cette fic avant de l'avoir terminée ! MERCI à tous ceux qui me laissent des suggestions, des commentaires, des critiques, c'est très apprécié ^^**


	8. Remus Lupin

Ce jour-là, c'était Quidditch. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard, c'était du sérieux. Lily ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec James, et n'avait d'ailleurs plus reparlé à Severus depuis. À vrai dire, on ne la voyait presque plus avec qui que ce soit. Remus, son ami fidèle, ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas dire avec certitude ce qui se passait avec elle. Elle ne se pointait qu'aux repas, et aussitôt eut-elle englouti son repas, qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre. Marlène McKinnon, une de ses meilleures amies depuis qu'elle partageait le dortoir avec cette dernière, ne lui parlait pas plus que quiconque, même si elle n'était pas impliquée.

Bref, comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, Lily était couchée sur son lit à baldaquin, en fixant le plafond. Elle tentait de faire le point, elle n'arrivait pas à choisir : James ou Severus ? James était un garçon charmeur, mais arrogant. Quant à Severus, il était gentil, fragile, mais il pratiquait la magie noire avec ses camarades de Serpentard. Elle se leva machinalement du lit, puis regarda en direction du stade. Elle devrait peut être y aller, voir ce match. En espérant que Marlène et Remus lui aient gardé une place, elle s'y dirigea, sans se presser.

Elle avait été chanceuse. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas oubliée, même s'ils auraient du. Elle leur adressa un sourire désolé, puis expliqua son problème à ses amis, qui ne la jugèrent pas, comme à leur habitude. Elle éprouva un élan d'affection à leur égard. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de l'écouter chialer sur ses problèmes alors que cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne parlait plus ? Elle les serra dans ses bras, en les remerciant d'exister. Une fois que Lily eut fini son histoire, Marlène mît une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Tu sais Lily, je crois que tu devrais rester avec James ... Je sais que tu apprécies Rogue, mais je crois qu'il serait mieux pour toi de t'eloigner de ce type si ce qu'on dit sur ses pratiques est vrai ...

- Oui, mais il n'a dit que c'était faux ...

- Tu as aussi dit qu'il n'avait rien prouvé, trancha Marlène.

- Je lui fais confiance, répliqua Lily, qui découpa chaque mot pour être certaine que Marlène les saisirait tous. Et toi Lunard ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
Remus respira un bon coup. Il semblait réfléchir, tout en étant absorbé par le match qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Je crois que tu peux être sûre que James ferait sûrement un meilleur copain que Rogue, si on croit ce qu'on dit sur le fait qu'il pratique la magie noire.

Lily semblait déçue, bien qu'elle savait que ses amis avaient raison.

- Toutefois, je ne crois pas que son Patronus invoqué ne prouvait rien, avoua-t'il.

- Ah non ? questionna Lily, qui semblait ravie et curieuse de sa réponse.

- Remus ! s'indigna Marlène. Ne lui dit pas que ça serait bien qu'elle sorte avec lui, c'est ridicule !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Marlène, je lui dit simplement que ce que je crois. Lily, Si le Patronus de Rogue a la même forme que le tien, peut-être qu'il t'aime bien, voire même qu'il t'es entièrement dévoué.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle d'un air très emballé.

- Je le crois. Il n'aurait pas d'autre raison selon moi pourquoi il aurait le même que ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un hurlement indigné provenant des tribunes de Gryffondor se fit entendre. Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent avec fureur que James Potter avait reçu un cognard en plein crâne. Cependant, une petite boule en or avec des ailes minuscules se retrouvait dans sa main.

- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! cria la voix d'Emmeline Vance, qui annonçait le match.

Lily regarda la scène avec stupéfaction. Elle descendit les marches des gradins quatre à quatre et se retrouva aux pieds de James. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui demandait s'il allait bien, une pointe de panique dans la voix. James lui sourit.

- Très bien. C'est rien de très grave.

Rassurée mais toujours sous l'effet de la mini crise cardiaque qu'elle avait éprouvé, et contre toute attente, Lily l'embrassa. Elle rompit le baiser, ne laissant pas James y répondre. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se releva.

-Désolée.

James souriait toujours pourtant.

Non loin de là, toujours dans les gradins, Severus observait la scène, sans savoir que faire. Intérieurement, il ne ressentait rien. Par contre, les traits de son visage exprimaient complètement autre chose. La détresse, la tristesse même. Il avait su récemment que Lily et Potter n'étaient plus ensemble ; il avait entendu ce dernier s'en plaindre à son bon ami Black. Était-ce là une ruse de ces deux garçons qu'il haïssait tant pour lui faire du mal ? Pourtant, il y avait cru ! Il avait cru qu'il serait peut-être possible pour lui de pouvoir séduire Lily et peut-être d'être heureux pour une fois. Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide ! Cela n'était pas vrai, tout avait été inventé, c'était clair à ses yeux.  
Lily était encore avec James, et il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Sa vie était misérable à nouveau, comme à son habitude.

Il marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles à ses amis, puis alla s'assoir contre l'un des grands murs de Poudlard, là où il pourrait être seul. À peine fut il assis que la voix familière mais pourtant pas détestable de Remus Lupin se fit entendre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- À merveille, répondit Severus, d'un ton sarcastique. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Écoute, je voulais simplement te dire que je comprend ce que ça fait... De voir ce que James et Lily ont fait.

Severus détourna la tête vers lui, soudainement intéressé mais perplexe. Comment pouvait-il savoir comment il se sentait ? Et surtout, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il savait que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fui ? Remus émit un rire gêné.

- Je ... Lily m'a raconté, pour l'épisode du Patronus, admit-il. Je suis désolé, cela à sur paraître bizarre.

- Oui ...

Il continuait toujours de le fixer, se demandant pourquoi il restait là à lui parler.

- Pourquoi tu me parle de ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi me parles tu à moi ? C'est encore une autre blague mauvaise de toi et de tes petits copains ? Non merci, je vais passer mon tour.

Remus se renfrogna.

- Non, dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai simplement pensé que tu voudrais peut-être en parler ...

- Oui, un plan pour que toute l'école sache tout de moi, bonne idée !

- Je n'aurais rien dit, au même titre que toi tu n'as pas révélé à tout le monde ce que j'étais.

Severus se sentir mal de l'avoir accusé, bien qu'il n'ait pas plus eu confiance en lui sur le pourquoi il venait lui parler. Il marmonna un "je m'excuse" sans le regarder, puis n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il refusait de lui faire confiance, étant donné que c'était l'un d'eux. Mais, il craqua.

- Je croyais que j'avais encore de l'espoir avec elle ...

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'y en à plus ?

Severus était interloqué.

- Eh bien, elle est encore avec ce ...Potter, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Non, elle ne l'est plus.

- Arrête, je les ai vus ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Peut-être, mais sais tu ce que Lily ressent ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Non, non il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. En fait, il ne savait plus rien. Il se renfrogna, en marmonnant un "non" inintelligible.

- Pourquoi me parles tu ? Répéta Severus.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que nous soyons si differents toi et moi .

((Suggestions ? Commentaires ? Vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Merci beaucoup ! ))


	9. Je t'aime Lily

Severus leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander la question, il savait déja ce qui les rapprochait. Chacun d'eux se faisait rejeter. Severus parce qu'il pratiquait, selon certains, la magie noire, et Remus, pour ses "problèmes de poils" chaque soir de pleine lune. Il hocha alors la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait, et se décida alors à tout lui dévoiler. Il lui raconta ses peurs, ses désirs, il ne lui cacha rien. Remus, quant à lui, se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille attentive, sans l'interrompre. Il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, il l'avait déjà souvent entendu être répété par James, son meilleur ami. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas un prétexte pour lui pour interrompre le garçon, qui lui semblait pour le moment si fragile, si vulnérable. Rien à voir avec James, de ce côté de la carte. Il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Devait-il lui dire qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance ? Il brûlait d'envie de le lui dire, mais il avait peur que Lily prenne cela pour de la trahison. Tout allait vite dans sa tête. Puis, sur le bord de disjoncter, il décida de lui dévoiler.

-Tu sais Severus, je crois que tu devrais tenter ta chance, qu'il lui dit pour la première fois.

- Tu crois ? demanda Severus, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Elle t'aime bien Lily, crois moi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit du temps perdu.

Severus sourit, mais il se ravisa. Non. Il était toujours fâché, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le croire.

- Je... Je vais y aller, qu'il lui dit.

Remus ne le retint pas. Severus se leva, en bredouillant un "merci" et il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'intérieur du château. Que venait-il de faire ? Il venait de parler avec Remus Lupin, un ennemi parce qu'il était ami avec ses pires ennemis. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à espérer, espérer qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il ne raconte rien à personne, surtout pas à eux, et à Lily. Il marchait dans les corridors du château, tête basse, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il entendait son nom en écho, mais n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Lily.

- Sev, ça fait 20 fois que je t'appelle ! Où allais-tu ?

- Nulle part, je marchais.

Lily parut rassurée.

-Écoute, il faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite. Viens.

Ils marchèrent en silence, en se dirigeant à l'extérieur, là où Severus et Remus avaient parlé quelques minutes auparavant. Puis, elle se retourna vers lui de façon assez brusque, et lui lança :

- Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua.

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que tu croies. Je ... Je parlais avec Remus et Marlene durant le match à propos du fait que je l'avais laissé... Marlène m'encourageait à retourner auprès de lui, alors que Remus me disait le contraire. Et puis, un cognard est arrivé et ... j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'ai beau me dire que je ne l'aime plus, mais ce sera toujours faux d'une manière. C'est un ami exceptionnel, même si je ne crois pas que je cela pourrait aller plus loin une autre fois. Je... j'ai oublié ce détail. Mais je te jure, je ne l'aime plus de cette façon !

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui, il aimait Lily, et oui, il voulait la croire, mais accepterait-elle de sortir avec lui ? Ils en avait déjà parlé, il était déjà au courant qu'elle n'était plus avec lui, et qu'elle ne savait que faire, tellement cela devait etre compliqué pour elle, de devoir sortir avec un ... garçon comme lui, avec des amis comme ceux-là. Il éprouvait alors une haine envers Bellatrix, Lucius, Mulciber et Avery, dans le genre qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il ne les laisserait pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ça, c'était certain. Il décida finalement de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Il la sentit lui prendre la main timidement, puis ils continuèrent leur marche pour finalement s'asseoir près du lac.

- C'est très beau, ici, tu ne trouves pas ? qu'elle demanda, voyant bien qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant.

- Je.. oui, oui c'est magnifique.

Il sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il souriait depuis le début de la journée. Elle déposa la tête sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Venait-elle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Non, non, cela ne devait signifier qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, sans plus. Il la regarda, dégageant son épaule pour mieux la dévisager. Ce qu'elle était belle ! Ses yeux d'émeraude le faisait sentir si faible, vulnérable. Ils le faisaient pourtant sentir comme s'il pouvait tout faire pour elle, très contradictoirement à comment il se sentait au premier contact. Elle s'avança vers lui, en le dévisageant de la même manière que la dernière fois. Cette dernière fois , dans la salle sur demande. Il la laissa faire, ne remuant pas un seul muscle, bien que son corps lui conseillait de prendre les jambes à son cou. Il tremblait à présent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembloter, puis il se risqua :

- P-Pourquoi moi ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas en fait. Tu es si gentil, attentif et patient avec moi. Je me sens bien, confortable avec toi. C'est adorable. Tu es tout le contraire de James, tu sais. Je te fais confiance, voilà tout.

Elle regardait toujours à l'horizon. Elle avait raison, la soirée était magnifique, rien ne pourrait la gâcher. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, long sur l'amitié et la fidélité qu'ils s'accordaient, et qui était rempli d'une foule de promesses. Sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse voir qu'elle, alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement. Avec deux de ses doigts, elle lui ferma les yeux avant de déposer un baiser doux, bien que simple et rapide sur la bouche.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché, lui dit-elle, en rompant le baiser.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Oh, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me fiais qu'à l'air que tu avais lorsque je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler ...

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait si bien décoder, ça lui faisait pratiquement peur. C'était sa meilleure amie après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà, c'était normal. Du moins, il se convainquit de ça, pour ne pas trop s'attarder à ce détail. Il baissa les yeux. Devait-il le lui avouer, ou devait-il se taire ? Et que faire de ce baiser ? Il ne pouvait pas se risquer de parler de l'un, sans parler de l'autre... Mais qu'était la vie sans un petit risque ? Ce n'est pas lui qui serait dans le tort, si elle venait à se fâcher. Il trouva sa pensée si égoiste qu'il secoua la tête, en se résignant toutefois à le lui dire.

- Écoute Lily, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu embrasses Potter devant toute l'école en disant que tu ne sors plus avec lui, mais tu reviens me voir en me disant que tu m'aimes. Où est le mensonge dans ton histoire ?

Il avait parlé sur un ton beaucoup plus agressif que prévu. Il s'était décidé à ne pas trahir Remus, bien qu'il était toujours possible qu'il l'ait induit en erreur. Il regretta bientôt son geste et s'attendit à voir Lily pleurer de rage, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta calme et se réinstalla à ses côtés, en faisant en sorte qu'il la regarde bien droit dans les yeux.

- Severus, écoute ...

Elle lui fit le même discours que Remus ; les histoires concordaient. Il eut un sourire en coin en apprenant que James Potter avait bel et bien reçu un Cognard sur le crâne et qu'il ne sortait plus avec Lily. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa d'une fougue qui le surprenait lui-même.

- Je t'aime Lily.

- Je t'aime aussi Severus.

**Et alors, comment vous trouvez ça ? J'ai l'impression que le chapitre est un peu court, mais pour l'instant, j'ai de bonnes idées pour la suite ! Je prends tout de même vos suggestions/commentaires/insultes, et MERCI pour les reviews ! :3**


	10. Et celui de Remus, ce serait avec toi

Lorsque Lily rentra dans la salle commune, les derniers souffles de la fête de la victoire de Gryffondor prenaient fin. Elle souriait, heureuse. Elle sortait maintenant avec Severus, et ils avaient décidé, elle et Severus, que peut importerait l'avis des gens. Elle vit Remus, dans un fauteuil, accompagné de Peter et de Sirius. Elle décida de les rejoindre, comme si de rien n'était. En la voyant arriver, les garçons s'interrompirent d'une discussion qui semblait sérieuse, ou qui semblait la concerner. Remus vira au rouge alors que Sirius et Peter semblaient hésiter entre rire de l'interruption due à l'arrivée de Lily, et le fait d'être outrés. Après les avoir salués, elle demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? De quoi vous parliez ?

Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta de rougir encore plus, ce qui laissa finalement aux deux autres garçons l'occasion de s'esclaffer devant la question de Lily et la réaction de Remus. Voyant qu'elle ne riait pas et qu'elle semblait confuse, Sirius, toujours un rire accroché au coin de ses lèvres, lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- On parlait entre gars Lily, tu comprends ?

Elle comprenait, elle ne savait juste pas qu'est-ce que sa question avait pu déclencher comme fou rire. Elle se sentait hautement concernée maintenant, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait être à l'aise.

- Je peux savoir ? Je participerai, dans le pire des cas ...

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle disait, mais lorsqu'elle vit les garçons échanger un regard, Sirius sourit. Remus était plus pâle, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Elle haussa les sourcils, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

- E-En fait, bégaya Peter, n-nous nous r-révélions n-nos fantasmes. En révélant avec qui, bien sûr.

- Et, celui de Remus, ce serait avec toi, dans un lieu insolite, suite à un massage d'épaules.

- Sirius !

Ce dernier s'esclaffa. Remus semblait fâché. Il monta dans son dortoir sans adresser un regard à quiconque, et on l'entendit claquer la porte. Lily semblait mal à l'aise, au même titre que Sirius semblait regretter ses paroles.

- Ne le prend pas mal, lui dit-il, il n'aurait pas voulu que votre relation change ou se brise pour ça. Je... Je vais aller le voir.

- Non, reste. Je vais y aller, lui répondit-elle. Après tout, s'il ne veut pas que notre relation change, c'est à moi de lui expliquer que rien ne changera.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea en direction du dortoir des garçons. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, puis elle repéra Remus, qui semblait dormir. Elle s'en approcha, puis se rendit compte qu'il faisait semblant. Elle s'assis sur le coin de son lit, puis s'autorisa à lui passer la main dans les cheveux, comme une mère le fait avec ses enfants avant de les laisser dormir. Il grogna un son inintelligible qui pouvait ressembler autant à un "quoi" qu'à un "vas-t-en", mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle tenta de lui parler, mais il ne bronchait pas. Irritée de ne pas avoir de réponse, elle se lança :

- Écoute Remus, je sais que tu es réveillé. Je suis venue pour te dire que ce n'est pas grave, ce que Sirius a fait, ne sois pas fâché contre lui. Je sais que ce l'est, pour toi, mais pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne croies pas que je dis ça car je veux t'ignorer, au contraire, mais si tu veux, je suis prête à ignorer ce qu'il a dit, si ça peut sauver votre amitié. T'es mon meilleur ami, Remus, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça ... Un fantasme, c'est un fantasme, et tu n'y peux rien. C'est pas ça qui va froisser notre amitié, je te le promets.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire. S'il était vrai qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, il pouvait se permettre de lui répondre. Il se retourna alors, pour mieux la voir.

- Lily, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à savoir ça... Déjà que ça doit être déjà suffisamment difficile de choisir entre James et Severus, je ne voulais pas t'imposer une pression avec ça ...

- T'inquiète, je ne m'en soucierai pas.

- Merci, sourit-il. D'ailleurs, as-tu parlé à Severus tout à l'heure ?

Lily sourit. Elle était heureuse, même du côté de Remus, cela ne changerait rien à leur amitié. Elle lui raconta alors le récit de ce qui s'était passé, et il sourit. Il était heureux pour elle, soulagé même. Si Lily sortait avec Severus, il n'y avait donc aucune chance qu'elle ne se soucie plus longtemps de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ils se prirent dans leurs bras en riant, heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune tension. Toutefois, Remus brisa le moment en lui disant :

- Tu devrais peut-être le dire à James, je ne croies pas qu'il serait heureux s'il venait à l'apprendre par lui-même ou par quelqu'un d'autre ...

En effet, elle le devait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis elle promit :

- J'irai demain matin.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla avec un soudain mal de ventre. La réaction de James était difficile à prévoir. Même si elle savait qu'il réagirait mal, elle ne savait pas de quelle façon il réagirait. Elle alla prendre sa douche, histoire de trouver comment elle le lui dirait, mais elle ne trouvât pas. Désespérée, elle décida de faire confiance en son instinct, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle s'habilla avec ses vêtements de l'école, puisqu'elle avait des cours le jour même, puis sans prendre la peine d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle se dirigea au quatrième étage, en direction de l'infirmerie. En entrant dans la salle, elle le vit tout de suite. Il était assis dans son lit, il ne dormait pas. Apparemment, il s'en était bien sorti. Elle s'avança vers lui, puis, s'efforçant de sourire, elle lui lança :

- Salut... Comment va ta tête ?

James sursauta : il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

- Lily ! Ça va, et toi ?

- Oui ... Écoute James, ne te fais pas trop d'idées avec le baiser d'hier ... C'était impulsif, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je ne peux pas revenir avec toi.

La mine du jeune garçon perdit tout son éclat. Il tenta ressaisit.

- C'est bon, je ... T'as besoin de temps, je comprends. Qu'as-tu fais hier soir ?

- Je... J'étais avec Severus.

- Servilus ? Lily, dis moi que c'est une blague ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il est.

- Il n'est pas des leurs, James ! siffla t-elle, d'un ton calme. J'ai très bien le droit de le voir ! Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, je croyais que tu avais compris ...

- Que j'avais compris quoi ?

- Que c'était la raison principale du pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi !

- Quoi ? Alors c'est donc ça, tu préfères prendre sa défense, que de rester raisonnable et de rester du bon côté ?

- Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais côté James.

- Non, bien sur que non. Voldemort est gentil.

Lily était irritée. Pour une approche calme, c'était raté. La tension montait et montait. Le teint de Lily devenait de plus en plus rouge, elle avait le gout de lui faire exploser le crâne. Elle respira un bon coup, avant de le lui annoncer.

- Écoute James, je connais Severus depuis des années, il a toujours été présent pour moi, et je l'aime, c'est tout.

- T-Tu l'aimes ?

Lily hocha de la tête. Relâchant un soupir, James acquiesça.

- Bien, très bien. Tant que tu ne me dises pas que tu vas l'embrasser, ou sortir avec lui ...

- Je ... Je ne peux rien te promettre James.

Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle croyait qu'il avait tout saisi lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire "je l'aime". Il fallait croire que non. James releva la tête et acquiesça à nouveau.

- Alors, tant que tu ne me dises pas que c'est déjà fait ...

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient un peu, se sentant terriblement mal pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, puis souffla :

- James, je suis désolée ...

Il explosa.

- ALORS C'EST ÇA ? TU DONNES DE FAUX ESPOIRS À CEUX QUI T'AIMENT VRAIMENT AVANT D'ALLER EMBRASSER D'AUTRES GARÇONS ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE LILY ? T'ES UNE SALOPE ! UNE SALOPE ! BRAVO, GRÂCE À TOI, JE COMPATIS AVEC SERVILUS DE DEVOIR SORTIR AVEC QUELQU'UN COMME TOI. Tu me dégoutes Lily.

Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Il avait raison, elle avait eu tort. Tort de l'embrasser, et de sauter dans les bras de Severus par la suite. Tort de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de temps, si peu de temps après, elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis désolée James ! Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par toi-même ou par quelqu'un d'autre, je croyais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire !

- EH BIEN TU AS MAL PENSÉ ! SORS ! ALLEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE REVOIR. Plus jamais ...

James ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, évidemment. Il voulait qu'elle arrête de pleurer, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lily sortait avec Severus Rogue, son pire ennemi par excellence. Elle savait pourtant ce qu'il représentait pour lui, on aurait dit que l'embrasser avant de retrouver Rogue lui servait d'une belle claque sur la figure sans qu'elle ne soit méritée. Elle lui avait joué dans le dos, cela lui paraissait évident maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Il la regarda d'un regard noir alors qu'elle continuait de reculer en sanglotant des "je suis désolée, pardonnes-moi" incompréhensibles. Il baissa enfin le regard lorsqu'elle passa la porte en courant et se recoucha, se laissant accompagner de quelques sanglots silencieux.

**Et alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis super inspirée pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait, et que ça ne vous a pas trop choqués ! Je vous aime, chers lecteurs, merci de me donner vos avis/commentaire/insultes/suggestions. MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ENCORE 3**


	11. Le conseil de Sirius

Lily était toujours sur le choc lorsque vint le moment où elle alla à son dernier cours de la journée, potions. Qu'allait penser Slughorn si elle n'excellait pas, aujourd'hui ? Peut-être qu'en étant avec Severus, ça irait mieux. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, mais il ne la regarda pas.

- Salut, lui souffla-t-elle. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Severus soupira.

- Ç'aurait pu être mieux, Bella croit que je vais les laisser tomber pour toi ... Toi, ça va ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis allée voir James ce matin pour lui dire et ... Il l'a mal pris, il faut croire ...

Devant l'expression intriguée de Severus, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Il était furieux, de quel droit James Potter se permettait-il d'insulter ainsi Lily ? Un courant de haine le parcourut, son visage virait au rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Mais je t'en prie Sev, ne va pas lui faire payer ... Il a besoin de temps... S'il te plaît.

Devant l'expression de Lily, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la prendre en pitié et de promettre qu'il ne ferait rien. Il savait pourtant que quant à lui, James ne se gênerait pas. Alors qu'il fit part de ce commentaire à Lily, Remus intervint.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'osera pas t'attaquer. À part peut-être te lancer des insultes, il ne pourra pas.

Surpris de l'intrusion de Remus dans la conversation, il le regarda d'abord de travers, avant de lui demander :

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Eh bien, reprit-il, tu sors avec Lily. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire, c'est impossible qu'il ne le pense vraiment. Il aime Lily, c'est tout juste si ce n'est pas de l'idolâtrie. Il n'apprécie sûrement pas que tu aies gagné contre lui, mais s'il sait que ça affectera Lily, il ne t'attaquera pas.

Lily sourit. Savoir que James ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait lui faisait chaud au cœur. Certes, elle ne l'aimait plus, mais elle ne voulait pas entretenir une relation de haine avec lui. Ils avaient essayé de sortir ensemble, mais cela n'avait pas marché, il fallait donc que tous deux passent à autre chose. Mais si le vœu de Remus était vraiment de coucher avec elle, le lui dirait-il ? Ou peut-être qu'il le savait déjà ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi étaient-ils toujours amis ? Remus croyait peut être que mieux valait garder le silence, puisque rien ne se passerait de toute façon. À moins que ce soit différent de Severus puisqu'ils étaient amis. Lily fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, trouvant que ce serait très égoïste de la part de James. Elle regarda Remus, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En fait non, il fixait un point devant lui avec douceur. Lily suivit son regard en se rendant compte qu'il fixait Sirius, qui riait avec Peter. Elle éprouva alors un élan d'affection pour son ami, pour savoir apprécier autant ses amis. C'était un homme bon, Remus, on voyait bien dans son regard qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Tout en préparant sa potion, elle continua de parler avec les deux garçons, sous les regards intrigués des deux autres Maraudeurs.

Après le cours, Lily marchait tranquillement avec Severus en lui tenant la main. Ils riaient, ils étaient heureux. À vrai dire, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il parlaient du lieux où ils iraient volontiers pour leurs prochaines vacances lorsque tout à coup, une poigne étonnante saisit Lily par l'épaule. La voix de Sirius se fit entendre au creux de son oreille.

- Lily, je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît ?

Sa voix était douce, bien qu'on puisse y déceler un ton de reproche et d'impatience.

- Euh, oui oui, pas de problème ! Je te rejoindrai plus tard Sev, à tout à l'heure.

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se retourner vers Sirius. Il la tira dans un coin et lui susurra d'un ton à demi agressif :

- Evans, à quoi tu joues ?

- Quoi ? Je ne joue pas à un jeu !

- Hier, lorsque Remus a parlé de son fantasme, tu ne crois pas que c'était, je ne sais pas moi, parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi ?

Lily était si interloquée qu'elle se contenta de le fixer avec les yeux bien grands, sans rien répondre.

- Remus n'est pas du genre à courir les filles, tu le sais très bien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi alors tu ne te serais pas posé la question. Et James alors ? As-tu pensé à ce que ça lui ferait s'il venait à apprendre que tu sortais avec Servilus ?

- Severus. Et il sait déjà, pour ta gouverne. Mais non, il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

- T'aurais pas pu attendre plus longtemps avant de sortir avec lui ?

- Sirius, je vais être honnête. Je ne sais pas si ça aurait été une bonne idée. J'aime Severus, il me rend heureuse, même si c'est compliqué. Alors lorsque le moment s'est présenté pour sortir avec lui, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, et je crois que c'était mieux ainsi. Tu connais James, il se nourrit à l'espoir tant qu'il a la possibilité d'en avoir. Or, je ne crois plus qu'il y en aie. On a essayé, et ça n'a pas marché et tant qu'à ne pas lui donner d'autre chance étant donné que mes sentiments ont changé j'ai ... Cru qu'il serait bon pour moi de passer directement à autre chose. Quant à Remus, j'en ai parlé hier avec lui, et il ne voulait pas lui même que notre relation air plus loin.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la fixait, les bras croisés en mordant sa langue. On voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait l'air satisfait de sa réponse, mais il cherchait toujours un hic. Abandonnant la partie, il décroisât les bras.

- C'est bon, lui dit-il, je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu ne ferais pas souffrir mes deux meilleurs amis seulement pour ce garçon. Si James le sait, il s'habituera, c'est moins pire. Mais si j'apprends que tu joues avec eux, ce sera peut être l'une des dernières choses que tu auras osé faire. Je ne te tuerai pas t'inquiete, mais je m'arrangerai pour que tu en paies le prix.

**Desolee le chapitre est un peu court, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu, je l'ai écrit entre deux cours ^^'**


	12. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Rogue

Lily marchait dans les corridors de Poudlard, à la recherche de son amoureux. Elle tentait de ne pas trop penser à ce que Sirius lui avait dit : la perspective de blesser les deux garçons lui semblait inévitable au bout du compte. James était au courant, c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne voulait plus la voir, il la considérait comme une salope dorénavant, et il n'avait pas tort. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû changer d'amoureux aussi rapidement, mais après tout, l'amour, c'est l'amour, et on n'y peut rien. Et quant à Remus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Lorsque Lily lui parlait, il avait tendance à être rêveur et avait l'air amoureux, sans que ce ne soit elle qu'il fixe. Elle se demandait bien de qui il pouvait être amoureux, en espérant que ce ne soit pas d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, surtout pas lui. C'était un de ses défauts à Lily : elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, mais elle ne savait jamais quoi choisir. Et cette fois qu'elle avait choisi, elle doutait. Elle aimait Severus, c'était une certitude à ses yeux. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait se séparer de ses amis. Elle secoua la tête, et chassa ses pensées. Après tout, elle pouvait bien vivre comme bon lui semblait.

Elle tourna un coin de corridor et aperçut Severus, entouré de sa bande d'amis. Ils avaient l'air furieux. Ils entouraient son amoureux d'un air menaçant. Lily se plaqua sur le mur et tenta d'écouter, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait agir maintenant.

- Severus, pourquoi sors-tu avec elle ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à le savoir ...

- Il.. ne... le saura pas.. Bella ! répliqua Severus, d'une voix faible.

- Imagine tu simplement de quoi tu auras l'air si jamais il l'apprend ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait lorsque quelqu'un lui ment, Severus. Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais au juste ?

Bellatrix éclata de rire, suivi des autres amis.

- À moins que tu aies décidé de ne plus lui rester fidèle, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le lui cacher. Et si tel est le cas, il te tuera, tu le sais bien !

- Non, non je le suis toujours.

- Montre ton bras, Severus, lui conseilla Lucius.

Severus leva sa manche gauche, où il fit découvrir un tatouage d'un crâne avec un serpent qui lui glissait dans la gueule. Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle voulait tant crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Severus lui avait menti, elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'elle le connaissait bien ! Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle décida de reprendre un air calme et fâché, puis repris sa route dans le même couloir où ils étaient. Elle se fichait bien du trouble qu'elle pourrait avoir si ils venaient à croire qu'elle les avait dénoncé et marcha, en faisant bien attention de ne pas les regarder, Severus en particulier. Elle fit exprès de le bousculer violemment en continuant de marcher droit devant, la tête haute. Elle l'entendit crier son nom, comme dans un écho : "Lily ! LILY ! Attend je peux t'expliquer ! Je peux t'expliquer ! LILY ATTEND !". Lily poursuivit toutefois sa route, sans un regard en arrière. Elle crut entendre les autres Mangemorts ricaner et tenter d'imiter son copain. Il était mieux d'avoir une bonne explication, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Il l'avait trahie, elle était pourtant sure que cet amour-là était sain, qu'il ne comportait pas de faille, du moins pas aussi importante.

Elle sentit une main familière se poser sur son épaule, mais elle s'en dégagea, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Elle se retourna, lui lança un regard qui lançait des couteaux ainsi qu'un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Satisfaite du résultat, elle lui lança :

- James avait raison, j'aurais du l'écouter, et je n'aurais pas du te pardonner l'an dernier. Tu me déçois beaucoup Rogue, je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.

En un dernier regard pour cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant cette fois, pour ne pas le laisser la rattraper. Elle eut l'envie d'aller voir James à l'infirmerie pour s'excuser, mais elle se résigna. Elle aimait toujours Severus, et cela donnerait que de faux espoirs à James. Cela serait comme si elle jouait avec ses sentiments, et cela le blesserait. Et elle ne le voulait pas, de toute façon, Sirius lui règlerait son compte si jamais elle venait à le détruire. Elle se dirigea donc vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, qu'elle savait vide à l'heure qu'il était. Il faisait trop beau, tout le monde devait être en train de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil de la journée. Elle cria pratiquement le mot de passe à la grosse dame , qui semblait outrée, mais qui la laissa tout de même passer. Elle pleurait, pleurait. Ses larmes n'avaient jamais autant coulé. Elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil et hurla pour laisser la douleur s'évader. Des pas précipités venant du dortoir des garçons virent jusqu'à elle. C'était Remus, qui entreprit de la serrer contre lui, ne lui demandant pas de s'expliquer. Elle continua de pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il était beau, lorsqu'il pleurait. Voir un homme pleurer avait toujours ému Lily, mais cette fois, elle ne se laissa pas séduire, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle expliqua tout à Remus : ce qu'elle avait vu, et ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne l'interrompit pas et l'écouta attentivement. Aucune trace de sourire ne se fit voir sur son visage, ce qui rassura Lily. Ce ne devait pas être elle qu'il aimait ; une trace d'espoir sur son visage se serait surement fait voir, mais il n'en fit rien. Poursuivant son discours, elle lui décrivit son sentiment d'avoir été trahie, d'avoir fait confiance trop rapidement malgré le nombre d'années passées à le connaître. Elle lui raconta comment il avait osé lui mentir, malgré avoir démenti en lui montrant le Patronus.

- Je parle trop, conclut-elle. Désolée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour ça, lui répondit-elle, enlevant une mèche de ses cheveux roux de son visage mouillé.

Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire qui le remerciait pour tout.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche après un moment de réflexion mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En effet, ils furent interrompit par Sirius qui entrait dans la salle commune, en tenant Marlène par la main, l'air heureux. En les voyant, Lily fut heureuse pour eux, cela faisait depuis si longtemps qu'ils se couraient après ! Elle sourit à la vue du nouveau couple, alors que Remus les fixaient chacun leur tour. Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent avec fougue, se susurrant des mots doux.

- Excuse-moi Lily, je vais aller me coucher.

Puis, sans un mot et sans un regard supplémentaire, il se dirigea vers son dortoir, la mine déconfite.

**Et alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Question, commentaires, insultes ? Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires :3**


	13. James Potter

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que Lily avait découvert qui était Severus. Novembre était arrivé, et de minuscules flocons de neige tombaient cette journée-là. Lily était assise dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, faisant des devoirs. Très vite, elle entendit des voix se crier dessus. Elle les reconnut très vite : James Potter et Severus Rogue. Elle ferma son bouquin avec fureur, le fourra dans son sac et sortit de la salle commune. Elle les vit à l'entrée, en train de se crier dessus. Elle avait mal à la tête, tout lui semblait flou. Elle décida de les ignorer lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était le sujet concerné et les bouscula, poursuivant son chemin. Malheureusement pour elle, ils les rattrapèrent., chacun lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna vers eux, cédant enfin. En s'adressant d'abord à celui qu'elle était censée aimer, elle lui dit :

- Non Severus. Je t'ai dit mille fois que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Mais Lily, je peux t'expliquer ...

- Non !

- Lily je ...

- Elle a dit non, t'as pas compris ?

C'était James qui avait parlé. Lily se tourna vers lui, interloquée. Au moins, cela avait marché, il s'était tu. Lily adressa un demi-sourire à James pour le remercier, puis elle se retourna vers Severus et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Severus, mais comprends que j'ai besoin d'espace pour l'instant. De toute façon, ça te mettrait en danger tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu t'expliques, je comprends que c'est parce que c'est ta seule façon de te faire apprécier et qu'elle a pris le dessus, mais si tu savais comme ce n'était pas nécessaire ... Tu m'as menti Severus, j'avais confiance en toi, et ça, c'est un coup dur à prendre, comprends-moi ... Je reviendrai te voir lorsque je me sentirai prête ...

Elle brisa son étreinte, et lui adressa un sourire triste, qu'il le lui rendit avec un hochement de tête entendu. Bien sûr, il aurait dû lui dire, au premier instant, mais il avait eu peur, si peur de sa réaction. Il se sentait stupide, stupide et lâche. Surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejeté pour cela en soi, mais plus pour le fait qu'il lui avait menti. Au moins, elle comprenait, elle reviendrait surement rapidement. Il releva la tête, et laissa échapper cette question :

- Quand seras-tu prête ?

- ... Je ne sais pas encore Severus. Laisse moi le temps de m'y faire.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Il espéra qu'elle s'y ferait vite, et il trouva qu'il était alors très égoïste de penser ainsi. Il tourna les talons après lui avoir fait un sourire d'au revoir et s'en alla, laissant ainsi James et Lily seuls. Lily tourna la tête vers James et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle après un moment.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, fit-il.

Tous deux étaient mal à l'aise. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, et tout à coup, il lui venait en aide.

- Je ... Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ...

- Oh tu sais, j'étais ... j'étais fâché sur le coup, mais je ne le pensais pas, tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Il émit un petit rire gêné, et en profita pour observer sa réaction. Elle semblait soulagée. Il poursuivit.

- C'est juste que tu sais, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'un jour, il me volerait ma place, alors lorsqu'il l'a fait ...

- Il ne t'as pas volé ta place, James.

James parut interloqué. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il ne savait pas quoi comprendre : l'aimait-elle encore ? Il se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle continua :

- Je ne t'aimais ... peut-être pas de cette façon.

James ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air complètement détruit. Il baissa la tête et se laissa choir sur le sol mouillé. Lily s'assis à ses côtés. Elle passa un bras dans son dos après lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux, pour le détendre.

- Je t'appréciais beaucoup James, j'étais bien avec toi, mais ... après l'avoir embrassé (elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son interlocuteur, qui ne réagissait toujours pas) j'ai su que c'était Severus ... J'ai hésité, pendant un long moment d'ailleurs, mais j'en suis venue à la conclusion que ce serait lui..

Sa voix se brisa, et la dernière note était beaucoup plus aiguë. Elle retenait ses larmes : elle se sentait tellement mal ! Elle voyait bien qu'elle blessait James, et ne voulait pas qu'il en souffre. Mais elle, elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait de toute façon. Bien sûr, elle aimait toujours Severus, mais ce sentiment se mêlait tellement à un sentiment d'avoir été trahie, à un sentiment de fureur et de tristesse, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. James était là, il écoutait son histoire, sans réagir. Elle leva son menton, pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Il respirait profondément, les yeux fermés. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il était profondément blessé, meurtri.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ne sois pas désolée Lily. Je ne peux tout de même pas t'en vouloir. Je préfère savoir la vérité plutôt que de me faire mentir après tout.

Lily sourit à ce commentaire. James tourna la tête.

- Crois-tu qu'on puisse oublier le dernier mois, et qu'on puisse rester amis ?

- Oui. Oui, on reste amis.

Beaucoup plus tard, le soir, Lily était à la bibliothèque avec Remus. Il n'y avait personne, même Madame Pince avait quitté les lieux, la bibliothèque étant fermée. Ils étudiaient pour le prochain contrôle du professeur McGonnagal. Remus semblait stressé, lorsqu'il parlait, il allait très vite, c'était presque incompréhensible. Il semblait préoccupé. Lily essaya de le décoder, mais en vain. Il fallait se l'avouer : elle non plus, n'allait pas bien. Certes, elle était redevenue amie avec James, mais son problème avec Severus n'était toujours pas réglé. Prise d'un élan de compassion pour son meilleur ami, elle se leva et alla se poster derrière lui.

- Détends-toi, tu as les nerfs en boule, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Remus, et commença à masser, histoire de lui décoincer les nerfs. Elle s'occupa de son dos également, et elle s'arrêta vivement. Remus, constatant l'arrêt soudain de Lily, comprit vite pourquoi il en était ainsi. Ils s'accordèrent un regard gêné, puis, en s'approchant vivement l'un de l'autre, il s'embrassèrent.


	14. À la bibliothèque

_- Détends-toi, tu as les nerfs en boule, lui conseilla-t-elle._

_Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Remus, et commença à masser, histoire de lui décoincer les nerfs. Elle s'occupa de son dos également, et elle s'arrêta vivement. Remus, constatant l'arrêt soudain de Lily, comprit vite pourquoi il en était ainsi. Ils s'accordèrent un regard gêné, puis, en s'approchant vivement l'un de l'autre, il s'embrassèrent._

Ce baiser fut fougueux et intense, sans qu'ils puissent expliquer pourquoi tant de passion était contenue dans ce baiser. Leurs mains allaient et venaient dans le dos de leur partenaire dans de puissantes caresses. Sans qu'ils ne l'aient nécessairement prévu, Lily était maintenant couchée sur la table. Elle rigola, puis mis ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami, l'attirant contre elle. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Madame Pince était partie, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat. Lily ramena la tête de Remus au dessus de la sienne, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, laissant leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, découvrant au passages certaines zones plus sensibles que d'autres, qui avaient pour effet de laisser entendre de petits gémissement. Ils se laissèrent aller, s'abandonnant complètement l'un à l'autre. Lily se cambra suite à une caresse particulièrement plaisante entre ses cuisses, offrant ainsi à Remus sa généreuse poitrine. Ce dernier s'empressa de s'en occuper avec douceur et passion et Lily en profita pour déboutonner le pantalon de son partenaire. Comprenant qu'elle en voulait plus, il se défit de ses vêtements, enfila un préservatif magique, puis la pénétra.

Ce moment fut parsemé de petits cris de désirs, alors qu'ils furent vite interrompus par un son, qui ressemblait étrangement à un ricanement. Les deux amants se ressaisirent, paniqués. C'était Rusard, le concierge, accompagné de Bellatrix Black. Elle avait les bras croisés, un air satisfait arborant son magnifique visage ainsi qu'un regard malfaisant. Elle fixait Lily et mima le mot "salope" sur ses lèvres de façon à bien découper ses syllabes pour être certaine que Lily comprendrait bien ses mots. Severus savait, ou du moins, il saurait. Lily baissa la tête, impuissante. Severus ... Elle n'y avait pas pensé pendant qu'elle était avec Remus, elle avait oublié, tout oublié. Et maintenant, on la ramenait à la réalité. Tous ces souvenirs lui remontèrent à la mémoire. Remus avait également la mine maussade. Lily devina que ce n'était pas tant d'avoir étés pris sur le coup, mais que, lui aussi, avait oublié ses problèmes le temps d'un instant. Tous deux relevèrent les yeux, et suivirent Rusard, qui leur avait donné l'ordre de le suivre jusque dans le bureau de McGonnagal, en leur jurant qu'ils auraient de gros ennuis.

En marchant, ils ne s'accordèrent pas le moindre regard, honteux. En arrivant dans son bureau, elle vint les rejoindre, surprise d'être soudainement interrompue pendant son sommeil. Elle fit signe à Rusard de s'en aller, puis elle fit signe aux deux amis de s'asseoir.

- Miss Evans ... Monsieur Lupin. Eh bien. Il faut dire qu'on s'attendait à beaucoup plus de vous ! Les deux préfets de ma maison, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Auriez-vous oublié que vous êtes censés donner l'exemple ?

- Non professeur, firent-ils d'une même voix. Nous sommes désolés.

- Eh bien, au moins, vous le reconnaissez ! Par conséquent, je me dois d'enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor et je dois aussi envoyer une lettre à vos parents.

- Pitié professeur ! commença Lily.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Miss Evans. Ils en seront avertis et vous en subirez les justes conséquences. C'est soit ça, ou je retire cent cinquante points, et comme nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Serpentard gagner encore une fois et ainsi de punir tous les élèves que pour vous deux, il me semble que ce soit la conséquence la plus juste. J' enverrai un hibou à vos parents demain matin aux aurores. Comptez-vous chanceux, particulièrement vous, Miss. Je ne crois pas que votre copain aurait apprécié de savoir comment un tel phénomène à votre maison aurait pu arriver.

Lily rougit. En effet, tant qu'à Severus l'apprenne, elle préférait de loin le lui dire elle-même. Elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'il l'apprenne par tout le monde. Un peu comme avec James... Elle se ressaisit. De toute façon, il devait surement savoir à l'heure qu'il était. McGonnagal leur souhaita la bonne nuit, puis les expulsa de son bureau, pour qu'ils rejoignent leur dortoir. Tous deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un palier. Tous deux ouvrirent la bouche pour parler, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est fou ce qu'on a un don ce soir pour parler en même temps ! remarqua Lily. Vas-y le premier.

- D'accord. Écoute Lily, ce n'est absolument rien contre toi, mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et bien ça ne veut rien dire.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, je n'y pensais pas.

Remus parut soulagé. Il continua :

- Tant mieux. Il est vrai que c'était l'un de mes ... tu sais quoi, mais je ne veux pas que ça aille trop loin ... Il y a ...

- James, Severus. Oui je le sais. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

IL sourit, et rit un peu.

- Oui, oui en effet, il ne faudrait pas créer plus de tensions qu'il n'y en a déjà. Mais de mon côté, je crois aussi que mon coeur est déjà pris.

Il recommença à marcher, alors que Lily le poursuivait déjà en lui demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, craignant que Lily le prenne bizarrement.

- Il s'agit de Sirius.

- Je sais.

Remus était interloqué. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Il n'était pas sur de bien comprendre. Comment savait-elle ? IL fronça les sourcils.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

Remus hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il toisa son regard à nouveau et elle lui dit :

- T'aurais du voir ta tête lorsqu'il est arrivé avec Marlène l'autre jour. Et puis, c'est le seul que tu ne réprimandes jamais. Et ce genre de détails là, ça ne se cache pas à une meilleure amie.

Elle lui donna un coup amical sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sourire. Il était soulagé. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Au moins elle le savait, et il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Lily, selon toi, devrait-on l'avouer à James ?

- ... Pas tout de suite. Je viens tout juste de me réconcilier avec lui alors ...

- Parfait. Bonne nuit Lily.

- Bonne nuit Remus.

Ils se donnèrent une dernière étreinte et partirent chacun de leur côté, heureux, honteux et soucieux que la nouvelle s'apprenne.

**Désolée encore pour cette longue et pénible attente, heureusement que je vous ai hihi, je sais que j'ai été lente, j,avais plein de trucs à faire pour l'école et je n'avais pas eu tellement le temps. J'espère du moins que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**


	15. La menace de Bellatrix

Une semaine avait passée depuis que Reums et Lily avaient couché ensemble. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune rumeur sur eux ne s'était répandue. Alors donc, Bellatrix n'avait rien dit ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle parlait avec Severus, qui ne semblait pas plus malheureux qu'à l'habitude, mais elle lui lançait toutefois des regards noirs. Lily rougit. Elle n'appréciait pas se faire regarder de la sorte, en sachant ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Elle éprouva une pointe de culpabilité, et continua de manger machinalement son pudding.

À la fin du repas, alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, quelqu'un la tira par le bras, l'emmena derrière une statue, là où on ne pourrait pas les voir. Le premier réflexe de Lily fut de crier, mais une main drôlement douce se plaqua sur sa bouche. Lily leva les yeux vers son kidnappeur, et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Elle se calma alors, toujours en restant alerte cependant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? se risqua-t-elle.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? À Severus ?

- Je ...

- Réponds, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle la secoua avec une certaine violence, l'obligeant ainsi à lui répondre.

- Bientôt ! Dès que j'aurais réfléchi à nous deux !

- Ce Lupin t'as viré à l'envers ? Il t'a fait oublier ton petit copain ?

- Techniquement, ce ne l'est plus vraiment, mais non, Remus n'a rien à voir la dedans, c'est votre... identité qui m'a fait changé d'avis !

Bellatrix la secoua plus fort, la cognant cette fois contre le mur de pierres. Lily pleurait de peur à présent. Elle avait beau être préfète et en droit de lui coller une retenue pour cette forme de violence, mais elle n'en fit rien. Contre elle, et dans cette situation, son pouvoir d'autorité était moindre.

- Ne t'avise pas de raconter cela à qui que ce soit. Ou alors ...

Elle fit un mouvement menaçant, en passant son doigt sous sa gorge, puis s'en alla, en lui rappelant bien sûr que si elle ne lui disait pas elle même, toute l'école allait être au courant.

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aimait Severus, Remus aimait Sirius et il ne devrait même pas y avoir de froid. Mais si Bellatrix menaçait de le raconter à tout le monde alors, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Et elle allait le faire, c'était décidé. Parler à Severus de ce qui s'était passé ne signifiait pas qu'elle serait prête a retourner dans ses bras.

Lily respira un bon coup. Elle retourna dans la Grande Salle, sachant que Severus y était toujours. Elle lui accorda un regard, qu'il lui rendit. Tous deux se regardaient avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle lui fit un demi-sourire. Elle attendrait un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant. Elle attendrait à leur cours qu'ils avaient en commun aujourd'hui : soin aux créatures magiques. Détournant le regard, elle retourna s'installer auprès de Remus, qui fut vite intrigué par son expression.

- On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou cette fois ! D'abord les parents, ensuite Bellatrix et Severus. Je dois lui dire. Aujourd'hui.

Remus hocha de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. il était mal a l'aise, il ne cessait de culpabiliser, depuis l'événement. Lily lui avait interdit pourtant. De son point de vue, tous deux étaient responsable, et elle en assumerait les conséquences, tout autant que lui. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami culpabiliser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait seul. Tous deux avaient reçu une lettre de leurs parents, le matin même. Le père de Remus avait été assez méchant. Il le félicitait pour ce qui était arrivé. Il lui disait qu'enfin, il avait compris que rien ne servait d'être homosexuel, si en plus, il devait être loup-garou. Le père de Remus était homophobe, et en le félicitant car il avait cru que finalement, ce n'était "que de passage", il l'avait blessé profondément. Quant aux parents de Lily, ils l'avaient réprimandés d'une bien rude façon, ils la menaçaient de l'empêcher d'y retourner l,année suivante, si jamais ils recommençaient.

Elle lui prit les mains, avec un demi-sourire. Demi-sourire de compassion, de tristesse, et de sentiment d'être ensemble dans cette affaire pour se soutenir. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Tout à l'heure. C'est là que je vais le Bellatrix le fera à ma place.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, ils croisèrent Rogue. Lily jeta un regard entendu à Remus, et parti rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas lent, pensant à ce qu'elle lui dirait. D'une main tremblante, elle lui adressa un signe de bonjour, qu'il lui rendit, un peu surpris.

- Salut, fit-elle, dans un souffle.

- Salut, lui répondit-il, la tête basse.

- Il faut... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Viens.

Lily l'emmena à l'écart, là où Bellatrix pourrait voir qu'elle lui a bel et bien parlé, mais tout de même suffisament à l'écart pour que personne n'entendent ce qu'ils disaient. Elle le fixa longuement, en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, elle lui prit les mains, le forçant à soutenir son regard également.

- Severus, il faut que je te dises... Récemment, j'ai couché avec Remus. Ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Mais ...

Étrangement, il ne répondait pas. Lily le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, puis elle vit qu'il avait les yeux de plus en plus rouges et que ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et se mit à lui caresser le dos. Comme ça lui faisait du bien de l'avoir tout contre elle. Cela faisait si longtemps. POurtant, les larmes de Severus ne coulèrent pas. Relâchant un peu son étreinte, elle continua :

- J'ai fait cela sur un coup de tête. Remus allait mal, et je voulais oublier un peu toute cette histoire ... Nous nous sommes réconfortés, ensemble.

Severus ne répondait toujours pas. Ça commençait à agacer Lily, qui avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur. Il continuait de la fixer, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa choir sur le sol, pendant que le professeur Têtenjoy continuait de divulguer des informations sur les propriétés des licornes.

- Je sais que c'était pas super de ma part, mais je tenais à te le dire... Avec toute cette histoire, je n'allais plus bien, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, mais l'autre soir, en repensant à cette nuit, où tu avais fait un Patronus ... Ça m'a convaincue. Je sais que tu n'es pas moins un ... L'un des leurs pour ça, mais j'ai décidé de te redonner une chance. Avec tout ce que tu m'avais dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais t'ignorer un jour de plus. À moins que tu m'aies menti ...

- NON !

Lily était interloquée. Il n'avait tellement rien dit depuis le début qu'elle était surprise d'être interrompue de la sorte. Severus prit ses mains à son tour, l'entraînant à le regarder plus profondément.

- Tout ... Tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là, c'était la pure et dure vérité. Si on oublie le fait que j'ai nié en être un. Écoute Lily, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé être blessée de la sorte en te laissant ainsi dans le doute et le mensonge. Oui, je te l'ai caché, mais oui, je comptais te le dire. Ne m'interromps pas. S'il-te-plaît. Comme je te l'ai dit cette nuit-là, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en devenir un, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. C'était pour le pouvoir que ça me donnait, mais je me rends compte que c'était idiot. D'autant plus que ça peut te mettre en danger, si jamais il l'apprend. Je t'aime Lily, je t'ai toujours, toujours aimé. Mais je ne pouvais pas te l'annoncer. Pas maintenant, je n'en étais pas prêt. J'ai agit en parfait imbécile, tu ne devrais même pas encore vouloir me pardonner. Je t'ai blessé trop de fois. Trop de fois pour que moi même je puisses encore accepter et espérer, souhaiter même, que tu me pardonnes.

Il serra Lily dans ses bras, s'assurant que le professeur ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il lui fit un demi-sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il soupira, en détournant le regard. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux cependant. Puis, d'une voix qui se voulait douce et réconfortante, elle souffla son nom :

- Severus ...

**VOILÀ ! Encore désolée pour le looong laps de temps avant ce nouveau chapitre ! L'école, les devoirs, le boulot, ça en enlève du temps ! Mais bon, j'ai finalement écrit ce chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère bien recevoir vos commentaires (positifs, négatifs :P) Merci à tous 3**


End file.
